mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan O'Reilly vs. Vik Grujic
The fight was the return to welterweight of Brendan O'Reilly. The first round began. O'Reilly landed an inside kick. They clinched, he kneed the body. O'Reilly got a good trip, they stood to the clinch. O'Reilly kneed the body. 4:00. O'Reilly got deep underhooks but Grujic stuffed the inside trip twice. O'Reilly kneed the leg. "Nice knee!" Grujic landed a good knee to the body. O'Reilly replied. Grujic landed a few good lefts inside. O'Reilly kneed the body. O'Reilly got a good trip against the cage. 3:00. Grujic standing, O'Reilly kneed the body, Grujic's up though. Clinch. O'Reilly kneed the leg. "Right elbow!" O'Reilly landed a right hand. Stuffs a throw. O'Reilly lands a right. Grujic kneed the body. And again. And the head. And the body. Grujic broke with a right, a left, two more big rights, they clinch. O'Reilly got a trip to half-guard, Grujic regains guard, 2:00. O'Reilly passes to half-guard. Working the body with lefts. Left elbow to body. Another. Working for a kimura. The cage is in the way. 1:00. O'Reilly using a lot of energy. O'Reilly let it go and landed a right elbow. Passed to mount, landed a left, left elbow. Grujic hip-escaped to side control, 30. Pinning the arm. Grujic rolls, stands to the clinch, O'Reilly kneed the head, 15. Grujic landed a left uppercut. O'Reilly broke with a left, tried a single and got it, R1 ended, 10-9 O'Reilly. Dorian Price in O'Reilly's corner. "Work your jabs, snatch a single, elbows against the cage, stomp the foot. You won that round." The second round began. Grujic landed a counter left and right and hurt O'Reilly, ate a counter left though, they clinched. Break away.. You hurt him.. O'Reilly kneed the body. Grujic landed a right elbow. "Elbow!" A few lefts, more, five straight there, more lefts. About five more in total again. "Uppercut!" Landed a few lefts, broke with two rights dodging a missed elbow, landed a counter left eating a counter right. 4:00. O'Reilly tries a single, stuffed by Vic. Vic broke with three rights, more rights and lefts, about three of each. Clinch. O'Reilly's gassed. Grujic landed three left elbows, another. O'Reilly kneed the body twice, ate a left elbow, O'Reilly's cut on the side of the left eye. O'Reilly kneed the body. "Come on Brendan!" He kneed again. 3:00. O'Reilly's exhausted. Three hard lefts from Grujic, he ate a knee again. A few more lefts land though. Grujic breaks with a left eating a left. Both men are tired. O'Reilly teeped the face, oh shit, they clinch. Works a double and gets it. Wow. Grujic's tired now. Grujic standing. O'Reilly tries a spinning elbow, Grujic works a double. 2:00. "You're winning this round!": Grujic lands a few lefts in the clinch. A big right uppercut, another. A right to the body. Another uppercut, kneed the body hurting him, a left, ate a right uppercut and a left and a right and another and a left, O'Reilly landed a high kick and a right and a left, they clinch. Holy shit. Both men are exhausted. O'Reilly breaks with a right elbow, tries a double, lands a right, stuffed. 1:00. Grujic lands a right uppercut. "Right elbow!" They break. Grujic lands a high kick and a right, they clinch. Grujic tries a double. Switches to a single. 35. They break. O'Reilly lands a let, eats a counter right. Grujic lands a right and a left and a right, eats a left, lands a big right, eats a right and a left, lands a right, Grujic gets a double, gets the back, one hook. Oh shit. Both hooks, working for the choke, R2 ends, 10-9 Grujic. "That was your round," they told him. "Last round though, one each, you've got to win it." The third round began. Stream lagged, came back at about one minute gone mark of R3, Grujic landing a flurry, tries a double, stuffed, clinch. 4:00. O'Reilly trying a double. Apparently there was another ice spill incident between rounds. O'Reilly kneed the body. Grujic replied, ate one, kneed the head, landed a few lefts. They break. "Hands up!" They clinch. O'Reilly kneed the leg twice. 3:00. Kneed the leg. Grujic stuffs a single. O'Reilly kneed the body, ate a hard one. Kneed the leg and body. Grujic replies. And again, eats one to the body and leg. "Get off the cage Vic! Hold him there!" Grujic missed a telegraphed right elbow. "Don't load up, just keep hitting him!" 2:00. "Keep working!" O'Reilly gets a beautiful double. Half-guard. Grujic regains guard. Rights to body. "Get up!" More rights to body. "Do something mate!" 1:00. Grujic working to stand, and did to the clinch, wow. O'Reilly knees the thigh a few times. O'Reilly replies. Grujic stuffs a trip. 30. O'Reilly knees the leg and body. "Let's go mate!" Grujic knees the body twice, O'Reilly gets a double with authority. 10. Half-guard. R3 ends, 10-9 O'Reilly. Good fight. O'Reilly helps him up and they hug. Yep UD. They hug and exchange words. Says happy mother's day to his mother haha. Thanks 'the wizard' Dorian Price. "I'll fight anyone."